User talk:Aura24
Welcome Hi, welcome to Epic Mickey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clock Tower page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Coronaholic (Talk) 18:12, November 26, 2010 Thank you for telling me. Question, would you like to be an admin? User:CoronaholicI waste my time, telling people I waste my time 07:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) An Wiki admin, of one of my new favorite games? That would be an honor. :3 I'm an admin on a few other game wikis too. --- Aura24 07:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for deleting that article for me. I'm glad we finally have this all sorted out. :D --Nitrous X 19:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) About the Oswald/Ortensia bios. Aura24. Just to explain. I know the bios are part of the app you download the comic with ,but I seperated them from the rest of the tales of Wasteland section because they are "official" written bios from Disney. The rest from the section is written by me to briefly describe characters/stories. I wanted to prevent confusion by seperating an official and non official part. Aside from that. Some questions. 1 Why did you seperate Ortensia's bio in two? The "Whether she's busy fending off unwelcome advances from the notorious Pete or wishing that Oswald would spend more time with her and their copious children, Ortensia is, in every way, Oswald's better half. Now if she could just get him to stop obsessing about Mickey and thinking more about her!" is also part of it ,but you turned it into normal text. Like it's not part of it. 2 The link to a picture of Ortensia's bio was also deleted. I admit it wasn't the most high quality ,but it seemed decent enough to prove her bio was real. Beyond that. Oswald and Ortensia bio pictures have artwork of how they appear in the comic. Something their pages don't have. So can't they be added to their pages? 3 Quite some other characters have a bio section. Pete ,Donald etc. Will you change these too? 2wiki 03:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I will make a few changes to them. -- Aura24 13:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandale alert We have a major Major problem, some smart-asses are ruining the wiki. . 06:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandals have been blocked. -- Aura24 06:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Good. . 03:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I think this Wiki should have a rollback or two so people can't just right what they please and get away with it, Don't you agree? . 04:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Gex Wiki needs attention! Hello, Aura24. I wanted you to know that there is one wikia out there that is somewhat neglected in it's editing... it is called Gex Wiki (it's at gex.wikia.com). it hardly has been given attention and there's QUITE a lot of improving that needs to be done there. So, if you don't mind, GET THERE IMMEDIATELY, PLEASE! from WikiSurf What now? I read your response to my request for adminship. However, I'm not seeing any change. Is there something that I need to do first? Or have you changed your mind? Please respond! I really want to help this wiki! -- OswaldEvile 00:56, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :You may have to ask the founder of this wiki for permission. -- Aura24 00:56, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : : :Ooookaaayyyy... Who's the founder and how do I ask him/her? :OswaldEvile 01:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::User:Coronaholic is the founder and admin of this wiki. -- Aura24 01:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Can Inky be the REAL villain in Epic Mickey 2??? Hello. :3 Sorry for bothering you, but you deleted my page of Inky saying that it's "false information". I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know if there's any way to make it not false information. I personally think Inky Mickey should be the main villain in Epic Mickey 2, and I'm willing to do whatever I can to make it possible, so I ask you if there's any way to confirm Inky's existence in the game. :3 Thank you. JC-the-Hyena :I saw your entry of Inky Mickey on Disney Fanon Wiki, a wiki where you post fan characters of their respective fan-made games. There hasn't even been any information on Inky Mickey nor any mention of him from official sources. It is only fan-speculation. Until official information confirms 'Inky Mickey's' existence, I won't allow any speculated pages to be made. -- Aura24 03:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :I wish there was some kinda way to make Inky official, what do I gotta do? Phone Disney and ask them to put him in? XD Any advice in bringing him in would be helpful to me really. :JC-the-Hyena 03:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC)JC-the-Hyena :So 'Inky Mickey' really is a fan character of yours. Should've known. Anymore attempts on making a fan character page and putting in false information will get you blocked. -- Aura24 04:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know how to make Inky official? XD JC-the-Hyena 04:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You obviously don't understand what I'm talking about here. Fan characters can't be official, their characters created by fans nothing more. And no, I don't. They won't accept fan characters in video games. -- Aura24 04:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I may sign up later but I need my parents permission. Boss Pages hey 02:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC)im playing epic mickey all the time and i collected all the pins!cool,huh? Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) this is 67.164.6.73 aka A Wikia Contributor thank you for the message I have never done this before so let me know if I do anything wrong :D Kingaxel151 (talk) 00:39, November 19, 2012 (UTC) kingaxel151 I'm having a bit of an issue with the image transparency, I can't seem to get the image to overlay the purple box that is used as the main image. Luigimariogmod (talk) 05:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Luigimariogmod 22:22, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Clean Shark, News Reporter Thanks! I wanted to clear all that mess up on the Shadow Blot talk page, so everyone could get along on that. New Oswald Photo Jbraden (talk) 23:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Jbraden Do you like that I put in a drawing of Oswald in his gallery thing? I'm not sure yet, I don't know if you guys only want actual snapshots from the real game and concept art, or if it's fine. :Only official art and concept art of Oswald are allowed, no fan art. -- Aura24 (talk) 23:48, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Epic Mickey 3 Why Epic Mickey 3 was cancelled? 11:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) "Voice Actors" articles on this Wiki Hi Aura24, I want to ask you something if it's ok for me to do this. Since your the Admin on this wiki, is it ok if I add in some "voice actors" articles on this wiki if that's ok with you? Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 00:12, July 3, 2013 (UTC)